


Dating Buck Headcanons

by baysian



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Headcanon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian
Summary: 原文地址不在AO3上所以Notes里的链接无法使用_(:з)∠)_原文地址请走：http://zer0kaji.tumblr.com/post/174371196398/may-i-request-dating-buck-headcanons-for-a-female





	Dating Buck Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dating Buck Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/386033) by zer0kaji. 



Buck最喜欢同你一起出门。他会带你去音乐节，咖啡厅，亦或是在餐馆里时也要坐在你对面，从自己的盘子里给你夹菜。你俩在一起最开心的时候莫过于冬季嘉年华，你想吃多少枫糖太妃都可以，你觉得冷的时候他还会脱下自己的外套罩在你肩上。他身上的味道总能让你暖和起来。

他下厨的方式十分奔放。在你俩手头比较紧，或者你俩都不想晚上出门的时候，他会以迅雷不及掩耳之势迅速做出一顿超赞的两人份晚饭，随后他的狗狗眼神会一直注视着你大快朵颐的样子。他就是如此为你痴迷。

正如前文所说，他就是个人形自走火炉。Buck是个根正苗红的法裔加拿大人，自带篝火一样的热量。对你这样怕冷的人而言再完美不过。一起蜷缩在毯子下面看电影是他最理想的周末夜生活。他的手会抚过你的后背，到肩膀，再到头发，直到你们俩都昏然入睡。期待最温柔的早安吻将你唤醒吧，尽管他的胡子实在扎人，但他自己也非常清楚这一点。

他喜欢鸟类，但同样热爱其他各类动物。你们俩各自领养了一只圣伯纳犬，而后她迅速长大，甚至连他都相形见绌。你为她取名Fleur，而她非常喜欢假装自己是只小型犬，会黏在Buck身上昏昏入睡，你也以此为乐。她是你的宝贝。

无论何时，只要Frost来访，Buck总会心满意足地坐在两个他最喜欢的人之间倾听你们讨论“女生们的话题”。这个男人绝对完美。他会一直确保你受到关照，绝不会吃醋或出现占有欲，只要你有需求，他总会给你空间。

Buck以满足你所有需求而名声在外。还需要姨妈巾或棉条？他总有囤货。嘴馋了？这里有巧克力。要抱抱？来嘛。需要个人空间？他会趁此时出去遛狗。没有任何东西能阻挡他

有一回在街上，他进店里去给你们俩买咖啡，有个路人冲你吹口哨。Buck并不是个暴力的人，但你记得Buck赶回来后向他低声咆哮，让他放尊重点，以及那人脸上的恐惧。这件事让你笑了一整天。

Buck舞技超烂，但他是个相当优秀的歌手。无论何时，只要你有要求，不管是小小的摇篮曲，还是浪漫情歌，他都会唱歌给你听。你的愿望就是他的命令。


End file.
